Lessons of Betrayal
by FantasiCat
Summary: AU: High school isn't easy, especially when you learn a life lesson the first day. Rated for deep subjects. KikInu, KagInu


Lessons of Betrayal

Co-written by FantasiCat and Thanx4reading

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi (worship worship worship), but Sesshomaru is MINE!!!! Forever and ever and ever…

Sesshomaru: Someone help me! I've been captured by a rabid fangirl! HELP!!!

FantasiCat: No one can save you now! *evil laugh* YAOI FOREVER!!!!

Sesshomaru: WHAT!!?? NOOOOOOOO!!!! *runs screaming*

FantasiCat: Get back here! *chases*

Thanx4reading: Ummm… she'll be gone awhile. The song "Everybody's Fool" belongs to Evanescence, now go away so I can watch the blood spray!

**Bold** is song lyrics

_Italics_ is thoughts

"…" is spoken words

*…* is emphasis

~*~…~*~ is time passing

@@@ is change of POV

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

(It's Kagome's first day of high school, it's lunch time, and she's looking for someplace to sit.)

          Kagome walked nervously among the lunch tables, trying to find a seat. It seemed like everyone else had already made friends, but she had no one. _Well, not *no_ _one*, _she thought. _At least my big sis is here. She's always there for me. At this, she started to smile, feeling a little better. As she adjusted the hem of her favorite T-shirt, she spotted a girl, who looked remarkably like her except perfect, surrounded by many giggling friends and leaning against a beautiful white-haired, amber-eyed boy. Kagome started to walk toward the pretty socialite, and their eyes met. _

**Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that**

She neared the table, which was in the center of the indoor cafeteria, and as she did, the girl stood up. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" said the popular girl in a haughty, condescending voice. "You're obviously not wanted here. The loser table is over there." She made a shooing motion with her hand. Just when Kagome was about to respond, the girl tipped her tray over Kagome's head. Kagome stood there in shock, covered in mashed potatoes, gravy, turkey, and red Jello. After a few seconds of bone-chilling silence, the entire crowded cafeteria burst out in malicious laughter, all aimed at her. She stared in disbelief at the smirking cheerleader, then turned and walked away desolately. The girl sat down next to her boyfriend amidst her friends' cheers, while someone in the crowd shouted "Yeah, put the punk in her place!"

"And how did *you* like the show, Inuyasha?" asked the girl slyly. He looked at her coldly, and stood up. 

"Sometimes you can be really cruel, Kikyo," he stated, then he turned and followed in Kagome's wake

**Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled**

~*~ Later that night ~*~

          Kikyo went in to her perfectly arranged, completely white room, which was entirely devoid of personality, and picked up a pair of folded pink pajamas that looked like they were better suited to a 7-year-old than a high school junior. _Now that freak will never be associated with me, she thought contentedly as she walked into the bathroom. She paused, looking into the mirror. "Inuyasha couldn't possibly have meant what he said earlier, right?" She shook her head. "No, of course not. He'll be back."_

**Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending**

@@@

          Kagome stood in the center of her purple-painted, slightly messy room, the walls of which were covered in posters, staring at her ruined T-shirt. _I remember when my sister gave me this. It was at concert she took me to for my birthday. I remember I thought she must be the world's best sister. She sighed dismally. _There's no way this can be fixed.__

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

@@@

          Kikyo stood at the bathroom sink, carefully and methodically scrubbing off all traces of make-up. With a contented smile gracing her lips, she thought back on the day's events. _The first day of school couldn't have been more perfect,_ she thought. _I'm still at the top of the social hierarchy, I still have Inuyasha despite what he said, and my friends haven't got a clue. _She smiled again and continued her nightly ritual.

**Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie**

@@@

          Kagome, dressed in her oversized, Metallica sleeping shirt, was almost ready for bed. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and stopped short. Kikyo looked up from brushing her hair, smiled warmly, and said, "Hi, sis. How's it going?" She put down her brush, and wrapped Kagome in a friendly embrace. After pulling back, she yawned and said, "Good night, sis. Sweet dreams." Then she left. Kagome glared darkly after her, then sighed, and brushed her teeth. _Well, she thought. __At least now I know what she really thinks of me._

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore**

~*~Several months later~*~

          Kikyo walked dejectedly among the tables, her social empire in ruins at her feet. _All because of my sister. If only my friends hadn't found out I was related to her. She looked up as she heard loud laughter from familiar voices. A girl who looked somewhat similar to her looked up and their eyes met. There was Kagome, surrounded by a small group of chattering friends whose easy camaraderie was almost tangible. She was wrapped in the arms of a handsome boy with white-hair and gold-eyes. Kikyo started to walk towards them slowly. As she got closer, Kagome stood up and the cafeteria went silent. "Hello, Kikyo," she quietly. "Who's the unwanted one again? And you're heading in the wrong direction. This isn't the loser table." After a few seconds, the normal lunchtime chatter resumed. Kikyo stared in open-mouthed shock as Kagome sat down and was pulled back into Inuyasha's warm embrace, and the affectionate glow of real friendships._

**It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

The End

A/N: First off, we'd like to apologize to ALL cheerleaders. Not that we haven't known some bitchy ones, but we still apologize for the stereotype. And for all you Kikyo lovers, hey it worked for the fic and it's our opinion. Brownie points for the reviewer who figures out what Kagome really meant when she said 'this can never be fixed'. Anyway, ciao4now and remember, it's been scientifically proven that reviewers are 30% smarter then normal people. So until next time, this is FantasiCat and Thanx4reading signing off. Byebye! ^_^

Muse credit goes to: Tarrell and Lily

Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! Flames will be laughed at, passed on to our friends to be laughed at some more, then cheerfully used to roast marshmallows. ^_~


End file.
